


Helping Hands.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Pregnancy came with lots of symptoms and aches that weren’t the best, worth it for the little boy you would be having but annoying nonetheless. Spencer wanted to help you but there wasn’t a lot he could do always, that was of course until you ushered him over and told him you needed his hands to help a sore feeling you’d been having.





	Helping Hands.

From the minute you told Spencer that you were pregnant he was filled up with joy, so much joy he didn’t know what to do with it. Some people might have been surprised to learn he wanted to be a father, they’d think that because of his personality and way of life he would prefer to live it with in a way that wouldn’t put anymore people at risk but with his team by his side he was certain no harm was ever going to come to you or your baby; he was going to make certain of it.

The first time he saw the little bump of your stomach indicating that there was actually life there he was overcome with happiness. He couldn’t keep his hands off of your tummy, always making sure the baby knew it was him there, speaking to them and imagining how tiny they must be now, not yet aware of how loved they already were. There were no worries about becoming parents, you’d already committed so much love to this child that there was no room to have doubts about if you were ready or not - JJ told Spencer that no one was ever really ready to have a kid but as long as you knew the basics then everything would be okay.

The amount of books Spencer was reading was astronomical even for him, he was familiarising himself with everything he learnt when JJ got pregnant for the first time but also everything he would have to know as the actual parent. Sometimes you’d lay in bed together and he’d read to you about how the baby’s development was going around whatever week you were on, telling you how big they were and also the changes that were going to be happening with your body.

Spencer started noticing the changes more frequently around week seventeen of your pregnancy, your stomach had now rounded out so that it was abundantly clear to anyone who looked at you that you were pregnant and had not just put on some more weight. You had also gained weight too though, he’d watch you as you waddled around the apartment trying to keep yourself balanced and he’d look at the growing curve of your hips, thighs fitting more snugly into your pants and he swore you were wearing more tops that highlighted your cleavage because your breasts had started to plump up.

It took Spencer a while to put a finger on why he found the sight of you pregnant so attractive, to him you were always attractive but he found it easier to keep it in his pants. Nowadays he found himself just staring at you and his hands craving to just reach out and touch every inch of you, worshipping your body for the wonder that it was. Eventually though he did land on the reason, it was because the whole reason you were looking like this was because you were carrying his child. Together you had created life and if there was a anything more beautiful than that Spencer hadn’t found it yet.

He didn’t try to initiate anything as he was aware lots of women during pregnancy didn’t feel comfortable or attractive, all they wanted was to not be touched and left to sleep and considering the human growing inside of them that seemed to be fair. Besides pregnancy wasn’t all just beauty and miracles, it was also runny noses and peeing every hour, heartburn and random pains. You swore that your legs had been cramping since the moment you got pregnant, it just wasn’t the sexiest of times in your life and as much as you wanted to be intimate with Spencer like that you just weren’t feeling it.

“It’s going to start any day now, Spencer. I just know it.” Spencer recalled you telling him in relation to your lactation, if he had done a lot of research then you had done tenfold more. There was something called Colostrum which was the first milk you produce during pregnancy, every pregnancy was different but it started getting made around three months and usually started to leak but you’d had nothing. It was filled with antibodies and immunoglobulins, supposed to essentially vaccinate your child from all the viruses and bacteria they were introduced to after being born.

Instead of milk all you had been gifted with was what felt like the most tender and sore breasts in the whole world, none of your old bras fit anymore and you had to go get the least sexy but most comfortable ones you could find but even then wearing one still felt uncomfortable, they dug in under your breasts and created a strain on your back so when you were just lounging around you had decided to not bother wearing it.

“Is it bad today?” Spencer asked when he finally walked into the room, feeling a little hotter than he had done previously as he reached your grope yourself over your shirt. He knew it wasn’t sexual in the slightest but it was still hot to watch, he had to remind himself that you were in pain and that was why you were touching yourself and he should be doing what he could to help you get comfortable not wondering how it would feel to get his hands on you.

“It feels like dull knifes stabbing me over and over.” You replied with a sigh once Spencer sat down beside you, you didn’t bother to remove your hands off of yourself as at this point Spencer had seen far worst things. You groaned at the feeling of your nipples rubbing up against the material of your shirt, the one downside of not wearing a bra was the fact your already highly sensitive chest kept brushing up against the fabric and creating a little shocking pain.

Spencer frowned and nodded his head in understanding, wracking his brain for anything he could do to help. You were already drinking plenty of water and eating a diet filed with the right vitamins and minerals, a lot of resources just said that there wasn’t a lot you could do except be patient and hope it past quickly.

“Can you do me a favour?” You asked, Spencer nodded his head despite not really knowing what you wanted from him. You instructed him to lay on the couch while you stood up and took off your shirt, Spencer swallowed but didn’t censor himself from staring at you. Even while being in pain you still looked beautiful, the weight you had gained had only filled you out in a way that made you look even more motherly. There was probably lots of research done as to why men found the mother of their child especially gorgeous when pregnant but Spencer hadn’t looked for it yet, he was too busy feeling those feelings and trying to manage them.

Once your shirt was off you slowly laid down beside Spencer, facing away from him so your ass was slotted perfectly against his crotch. He didn’t move his hands until you reached round and took them into your own, leading them around to your breasts. Spencer’s breath got caught in his throat as he felt the soft flesh back a home in his hands, he didn’t want to sound cocky or smug but he knew the feeling of your breasts very well now after three years of dating and this was different. It was a good different, not better or worse than before.

It was difficult to not move his hands as they cupped your breasts, your nipples hard and aching against his palm and despite his large hands they only just managed to encompass everything. Spencer closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think about how you were pressed up against him and where his hands were, getting hard was the last thing he wanted when trying to look after you.

“Just…just hold me.” You winced, using Spencer as some what of your own bra, wearing one was too uncomfortable but not wearing one wasn’t that good either but the warmth from Spencer’s hands and the gentleness he cradled you with was the perfect medium. After finally feeling some peace you closed your eyes and tried to get some rest, carrying around a little boy all day was exhausting and you found yourself sleeping more than usual.

Spencer heaved out a sigh as he felt your body relax against you, he was relieved you were comfortable enough to sleep but the position was really stopping him from doing the same. He could already feel himself starting to harden up against your ass, more than inappropriate considering the circumstances.

It had been nearly two months since you had last had sex, or even done anything sexual. Your libido had rocketed down and you found yourself not craving it in the slightest, Spencer wasn’t mad at you for this but it did mean he had spent a lot more time with his hand than he was used to since dating you. It was also hard since you were so attractive to him right now, the way your body was growing and adapting was one of the hottest things he’d had the pleasure of seeing and no not being able to worship it like he wanted to was difficult.

Twenty minutes or so later Spencer managed to drift into somewhat of a nap, not completely asleep yet not awake, in that weird stage where he felt self aware but was completely not. His hands remained firmly on your breasts, starting to cramp up a little but willing to go through the discomfort if it meant you got some rest.

When he did finally wake back up it was to you pressed firmly against him, slowly rocking backwards and forwards. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep for but you were definitely doing this on purpose, the fullness of your ass felt amazing shaping around his cock and he choked out a broken yet quiet moan into the crook of your neck.

“Oh my god.” Spencer groaned, leaving a soft kiss against your pulse point as you ground back against him. The material of his jeans created a delicious and rough sensation against his cock and his hands squeezed your breasts in response, realising quickly what he had done when you hissed in response. “Shit- sorry.”

“No, do it again.” The pain on its own wasn’t good but mixed in with the heat between your legs it was manageable, almost pleasurable. You had woken up to the feeling of Spencer’s hard cock pressed up against your ass, his hips slowly rocking forward in his sleep. You weren’t sure why after months of feeling nothing your sex drive kicked in but there was something about the fact Spencer still found your body sexy despite you not thinking so that turned you on. You moaned when he squeezed once again, his fingers digging into the softness.

You raised your leg up and lay it behind you against Spencer’s, he knew immediately what you wanted and positioned himself differently so you could rub back against him but instead of it being your ass it was your pussy. It felt like a forever ago since you felt an ache like this but now it was back all you wanted was to come, Spencer felt hard and long against you and there was something primal within you that wanted to make him come.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” Spencer whined in his gorgeous sleepy voice, he relaxed his hands on your breasts and instead rubbed his thumb across your nipples, causing you to spasm and groan at how overly sensitive you were. The sight alone almost made Spencer come, he groaned once more and pinched your right nipple and felt your body shiver and wiggle, almost like you were trying to get away because it was just too much. Yet you kept encouraging him, telling him how badly you needed him and how wet you were.

“That’s it, oh fuck please.” You mewled when Spencer brushed up against your clit, almost as sensitive as your nipples were right now; it took two more times of his cock brushing up against it before you were coming. Spencer wasn’t far behind you, watching your body convulse with pleasure because of him was always something he couldn’t resist and soon enough he was coming, burying his face tighter against your neck to muffle his moans.

You both laid there panting and trying to process what had just happened, Spencer immediately retracted his hands from your breasts despite you not telling him to as he knew you’d be even more sensitive. Despite just being asleep the intensity of your orgasms was enough to lull you back into sleep, looking a total mess laying on your couch topless with your legs open and one resting back on Spencer and him laying there after coming in his pants like a teenage boy but neither of you cared all that much.

When Penelope knocked on your front door with a delivery of ingredients for the home cooked meal she promised she was going to go for you and Spencer after you confessed to her how tired you both were all the time now; well then you cared.


End file.
